Nomadic Nonsense: Hatman's Horrors
Chapter One: So, Here Goes Something... It was a wonderful, bright afternoon when Lisa and Mike were sitting on the dock. Mike had his fishing pole out, about to cast his line, while Lisa threw rocks across the water. As soon as Mike had cast his line, he felt a tug on it. "Whoa, that was quick." He said in astonishment. He drew his line. Except, he hadn't caught a fish, he caught a man. His mouth was clamping onto the hook, and he was wearing an all velvet red suit with green piping. He also wore a color-changing tie with a small velvet red top hat atop his head that matched the suit. Lastly, they were scared most by the green gloves that looked like they were covered in poison. Lisa and Mike stared at him in shock. "Um, are you okay?" asked Lisa, curious and frightened. The man simply let go of thee hook, and stared at them bewildered. "Tell me, younglings, what is the year?" he said in a somewhat calm yet suspicious tone. "1744, why?" asked Lisa, stilled curious and filled with fright. "Good, I haven't frozen over and been cast adrift for sixty million years. So, what are your names?" Said the man. "I-I-I'm M-Mike, and th-th-th-th-this is L-Lisa." stuttered Mike as he gestured towards his friend and himself. His throat felt tight and dry. He was only just thinking about who this man was and where he came from, when he introduced himself. "I'm Jeronius Hatman of Crabman's Cove. I was cursed frozen by an evil witch with only control of my mouth. I would only gain control of the rest of my body again when I had found a way to dry land." He said. Mike and Lisa's mouths hung open, until, finally, Lisa managed to get out six words. "C-Crabman's Cove? Never h-h-heard of it." She barely managed a whisper. "Oh, haven't you? Its got the nicest beaches and wonderful open grassy fields. Just don't go outside at night. But anyways, if you've never heard of it, perhaps I'll show you." He said with a bit of a twisted grin. He then lifted a hand, stuck out his pinky, and said,"Brace yourself, this'll be a long teleport." And then, he flicked his pinky, as he and the others turned into balls of light. They formed into one huge ball of light, and flew off into the sky. The dockworker behind them had witnessed the whole thing, and he fainted as he saw them fly away, going so far and fast, the last sight he saw of them was a twinkle in the distance. Chapter Two: The Horrors Commence The ball of light flew and shook and twisted and curved for a long while, but after what seemed like a century, it reached Crabman's Cove. The ball split into three again and Mike and Lisa turned back to themselves and fell to the ground. However, Jeronius materialized, standing straight up, and a cane materialized under his hand . He leaned on it, facing Mike and Lisa. "How did you like the trip?" He asked with a wicked grin. "It was bumpy, bouncy, and annoying." said Lisa. "I couldn't get any rest at all." Mike got up without saying a word, but perhaps that had something to do with him not being to speak at all. Mike opened his mouth, or at least tried to, but it was stuck shut, as if someone had stitched it close. And that's when Mike felt them. Fabric, tying his mouth, lacing through his skin. They were small laces too, as if they were like stitches. Because they were stitches. He almost screamed, but all Lisa and Jeronius could hear was a muffled yell. Lisa noticed the stitches over his mouth. "Jeronius, help him!" Lisa yelled. Jeronius merely stared at him with a blank expression on his face. "I have no idea what to do, so until we find a cure, he's stuck like that." Lisa stared at Jeronius in horror and the looked back at Mike, who was sweating very hard. They walked on, Mike scratching at his mouth occasionally, and Lisa looking scared. They soon came upon a gypsy. "You again!" She said, pointing to Jeronius. "You're supposed to be floating along the bayou right about now!" Jeronius took a step forward and pushed the gypsy's finger down. "Easy now, I'm just trying to cure my poor friend Mike over here." He glanced towards Mike. "His mouth is stitched close for some reason." The gypsy examined him closely. "Tell me, Jeronius, how'd you get here?" She asked, examining Mike's mouth closely. "We traveled by orb, why?" answered Jeronius puzzled. "Ah. Ya must've run into something and gotten your friend here mixed up." said the gypsy. "Now I may be able to fix it, but I'll need a favor of you. To make the potion, I need six lizard tails, two griffon talons, one unicorn horn, and an eye of the vicious demon, Daedalus. Can you gather those ingredients and bring them back to me?" "Sure, doesn't sound too hard." said Jeronius. "Good, the lizards that have the tails needed for this potion are in that cave. Be careful, their senses are very strong." said the gypsy. Jeronius and the others continued towards the cave and started walking through it. They kept walking until they reached a large burrow concealing three massive eggs. Mike turned around and a 10-foot high lizard stood on its hind legs adding about 15 feet to its height and opened its mouth. It hunched over and swallowed Lisa whole. Mike, of course could not talk because of the stitches, but as he saw his friend slide into the lizard's mouth, he couldn't help but feel guilty..... that was until he was swallowed up by the same lizard about ten seconds afterward. Chapter Three: A Sad Day in Crabman's Cove Hatman stood there, watching the giant lizard gulp down Mike. A muffled "Help!" came from its stomach. "Not until your both swallowed. Then, before it digests you, I'll do my best to rip the stomach open." Said Jeronius, watching Mike's feet get gulped down. "Ok..." He waited a couple of seconds and then heard a loud gulp. "NOW!" He held up his hand as some kind of gun materialized in his hand. It was decorated with cogs and was made of sleek bronze. He shot it at the stomach of the giant lizard, and it heated up. The stomach suddenly burst open, flaming pieces of the lizard going this way and that, and a disgusting Mike and Lisa covered in pinkish slime fell out. "Ewwww" moaned a disgusted yet grateful Lisa. "Come, we have our first lizard tail." Jeronius said as he bent over and made an effort to rip it off the lizard. He pulled it off, but the lizard seemed to flinch as he did so. "One down, five to go." Jeronius then tapped the tale with his cane and it shrunk down until it was smaller than his palm. He then put it into his pocket. So, they continued on and found three dead lizards along the way for some odd reason. However, it helped them acquire the needed lizard tails without a gruesome fight, unlike their first encounter with these lizards. Jeronius, Lisa, and Mike, all tired from walking, settled in an area of the cave that held a fresh spring. They all decided to rest. The next morning, they awoke to find something very odd: the spring had drained itself. The trio decided to investigate and found that a family of gryphons had come in through some kind of hole in the roof of the cave that they hadn't noticed before. "They must have drank all of the water, but why?" Jeronius said aloud. The largest gryphon moved its large wing a bit to reveal six baby gryphlings. "Awwww" Lisa said. "OK, now to steal their talons." said Jeronius, as he shook Lisa out of her trance and walked over towards them. "So, Jeronius, how'd they drain all the water?" asked Lisa. "Well, gryphons tend to drink or eat as much as they can get. They're not very common, and the reason why is they are used to such large amounts of food and water that when they can't find resources they die quickly." explained Jeronius. "Oh" said Lisa with a hint of depression in her tone. They walked to the gryphons. Jeronius crouched down, gently lifted the largest gryphon's foot, and slowly pulled off a talon. The gryphon flinched in its sleep. Jeronius was about to pull off the second talon when a small gryphling perked its head up and looked his way. It cawed at them. They tried to make it quiet down, but it was too late. The other baby gryphlings joined in and cawed. Soon enough, the large gryphon woke up. Jeronius quickly yanked its talon off and it yelled in terror. It stood on all fours and screeched at Jeronius. Jeronius whacked it with his cane, but it only angered it more. Lisa was frightened and it only added to the terror when the gryphon grabbed Mike and swooped out of the cave. As it flew away, Lisa yelled,"MIKE!!!" However, he didn't respond. He couldn't talk, of course. So, without a word, he watched in terror as the cave grew smaller and the distance between the gryphon and the hole in the roof of the cavern grew larger. Chapter Three: The Journey for Stitchface Lisa was breathing heavily and screaming at Hatman about her now missing friend, Mike. Hatman stood firm, pondering a way to save him, tapping his cane against the floor, until he finally decided to do one of the most drastic things he could think of, but it was his only chance. He picked up his cane, held it like a bayonet, and shot an odd white beam at Lisa. Before she could do anything, she was frozen in place. She made screaming sounds, but they were muffled, since her jaw was frozen shut. She then felt an odd tingle, and a small bump appeared on her back. another appeared, and another underneath the first, and yet another under the second. They all extended out until they were what looked like thin spikes sprouting out of her back. They then became very hairy, and her head snapped upward. An odd sensation occurred on her forehead. A tingle, and then, suddenly, a hole formed, and an eyeball inside it. Another next to it, and all 4 eyes turned red. Lisa screamed in pain and fear, and another pair of hair spikes shout out under her arms. They all then jointed and extended, and her arms grew to the same size as them and transformed into the exact same thing they were; spider ''legs''. '''She grew a large spider abdomen, and she became black and furry all over. Little changes occurred, until she finally became what Jeronius had meant for her to become: a giant black widow. Lisa screamed in terror, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!?," in a low and rough voice. "Simple," Jeronius said,"I made you a giant spider so we can go after your friend." "BUT WHY A GIANT SPIDER?!? COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST GIVEN ME WINGS OR SOMETHING?!?" Lisa yelled at him. "Yes, but that's not as interesting, nor can I ride you, and you'd then leave me behind." Hatman said calmly. "Unless you'd like to teleport again, and you see what happened to Mike." So, Hatman climbed on Lisa's back as she crawled out of the cavern and webbed, jumped, and ran their way in the direction the gryphon went, which ended up towards the location of its nest on Love Mountain. They got to the bottom of the mountain, and Lisa stopped, exhausted. Jeronius slipped off her and zapped her with his cane again. She turned back, and felt greatful to be a human. Jeronius then sat there and pondered ways to get up the mountain without having to exhaust Lisa anymore. "Why not use your cane?" Lisa asked, still angry at him for turning her into a giant spider. "Lisa, I can't just fling my cane and it turns into a portal to the gryphon's nest." Jeronius said, annoyed by Lisa's simplicity. "Actually, I can." He said looking at his cane and blushing but still annoyed. He then threw his cane and it twirled and flipped and then land straight up and down into the ground, sticking out like a stick in the mud. It the exploded and Lisa watched in amusement as an archway built itself where the cane used to be, and a large magnificent purple and yellow wormhole burst open. It was glowing and had specs that looked like the stars in the sky. After the full build was done, Jeronius stepped up, gestured to the doorway, and said,"Ladies first." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO